


A Slayer in Hell

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [8]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Flogging, Genital Torture, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Angelus/Buffy, Angelus/Spike(implied) <br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus watches Spike use and abuse Buffy.<br/>Distribution: Various lists, Ao3; My livejournal - http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=salustra ; and the website Weird Romances- http://www.freewebs.com/salustra/wr/index.html .<br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; paddling, flogging, genital torture, noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer in Hell

It was finally the day. Angelus rubbed his hands in anticipation. Spike was going to torment Buffy on camera. 

Her bondage was elaborate, as her whole body was both suspended and restrained. There were chains down from the ceiling and straps down to the floor on each limb, on her collar, and on either side of a thick belt. Spike could reach any point on her and pull her any way he liked, if only a short distance. 

Spike was wearing a collar too, a bespelled one. It had cost Angelus a pretty penny but again, he had it to spend. It would keep the vampire within the confines of the building or within a certain range of Angelus, depending on which command Angelus uttered. It could only be removed by Angelus. Angelus didn't trust his boy yet but he wanted to give him as much freedom within the building as he could. With the collar Spike could move around and still not run away. 

Spike, gloriously naked except for the collar and his Doc Martens, was circling Buffy as if trying to decide where to begin. He settled for getting out a leather paddle with a heart-shaped hole in it. The hole would make the paddle sting all the more sharply and leave such a pretty pattern on her skin. Ironic, really. Spike began by smacking her ass a few times, alternating sides. Buffy grimaced and refused to cry out. Honestly, thought Angelus, was it some sort of specialized Slayer training that made them all behave the same way under torture? 

Spike chuckled at her resistance and smacked each breast hard with the paddle. That got him a loud gasp. He grinned. "Gonna get a scream out of you yet." He smacked it up and over her unprotected sex three times sharp and fast. That elicited a scream, and a loud long one, as the paddle hit her clit repeatedly. 

"Better," he said, and swung the paddle again and again. He seemed to like the screams and to like hurting her. Angelus wholeheartedly approved. Spike moved the paddle back up to her breasts as he pulled on one of the belt straps and got her closer to him, rubbing his hard bare cock against her abused pussy. She whimpered and keened and begged him not to rape her. He just laughed and pushed into her, hard and fast. Either because of the abuse or in spite of it, she was wet for him and he plunged himself in and out again and again, maneuvering her body with the straps with one hand and walloping her breasts with the paddle with his other hand. 

She was begging now, pleading for mercy, apologizing for what she'd done and said to him. Spike appeared to ignore her words altogether and kept fucking her deep. Angelus could tell he heard the words, and that she must have deeply damaged him in some way to make him hurt her like this. Spike didn't, as a general rule, relish the rape and torment like Angelus did. When he did it, it was to please Angelus and it seemed he was doing it again. Because some part of him still cared for the woman who was so piteously pleading with him. 

Angelus hadn't gagged her because he wanted to hear the words, he wanted to know what had passed between them. She was apologizing for using him, for not really loving him, for beating him nearly to death in an alleyway, for forcing herself on him on many occasions. The more she pleaded and apologized, the stonier Spike's face and eyes became. The harder he slammed into her. 

Then he reached his climax and pulled out, spraying his seed over her belly and using the paddle for one last vicious cut between her legs. He turned and walked away. "That's enough of the slut for today," He growled out as he got to Angelus. "Next time, gag her. Can't take all that jabbering, spoils the mood." 

Angelus pulled him close and kissed him. "Good work, boy. Go relax, Daddy will be with you later." 

Buffy was left hanging in the straps, sobbing and wailing. After Spike left, Angelus approached her. "Well, Slayer, seems you are missing a playmate. So I'll have to step in. I'm not as nice as Spike." He went to the cabinet and came back with a barbed rubber flogger. "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me..."


End file.
